Missions
Missions and Quests are a gameplay mechanic in Six Guns. It is a good way to obtain experience points and gold coins. The more it is done, the more difficult it gets, so it is recommended that one purchases or equips better weapons and clothes. Missions quests}} To activate a mission, tap it in the Map and tap "OK". To start a mission, you can tap the Fast Travel icon if you have selected it or go to the mission area. Cemetery Catacombs ;Intro :Sheriff says all sorts of unholy abominations have turned the catacombs into their home away from home. He's hopin' you can go down there and perform a little exorcism with your weapon of choice. ;Outro :Seems like you're beginning to enjoy this whole demon-hunting endeavor. ;Rounds :32 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Very easy to difficult. ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches, one Werewolf (one round only), and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Kill all the enemies in the Cemetery Catacombs. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns and Flamethrower. Though it is good to have the Scythe to deal with Nightwalkers and Female Assassins. In the 31st round, you will fight sheep, Gargoyle Statues, and at least one rattlesnake instead of demons and witches, and you will get the Herd Attack achievement after completing it. Pond Dungeon ;Intro :This goofy kid called you yellow and then challenged you to a scavenger hunt. He hid a bunch of artifacts in a cave and bet that you couldn't find them all in time. Feel like playin' along? ;Outro :Turns out there were a bunch of monsters in that cave. But that didn't stop you! ;Rounds :20 rounds ;Type :Demon ;Difficulty :Normal to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches. ;Objectives :Find the four artifacts before time runs out. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns, Crucificator, Flamethrower, and Railgun. The Gates of Hell ;Intro :The old mine is crawling with nasty demons. Get in there and clean the place out! ;Outro :I don't really know what those creatures were... but they are no more. ;Rounds :15 rounds ;Type :Demons ;Difficulty :Easy to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches, Red Witches, Vampire Outlaws, Werewolves (round 6 and up), and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Go into the mine and defeat all the demons. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns, Flamethrower, and Railgun. Save the Princess ;Intro :The local farmer's daughter's got this bad habit of getting kidnapped by bandits. Looks like she's gone and done it again. You're not one to walk away from a damsel in distress now, are you, sugar? ;Outro :You enjoyed that kiss, didn't you? I bet you wouldn't mind saving her again if it meant getting another. ;Rounds :21 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to hard ;Enemies :Bandits, Vampire Cowboys and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Kill all the outlaws in the hideout. :Rescue the lady in distress from the outlaw hideout. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Socorro Race ;Intro :A bucktoothed yahoo named Buck McCombs challenged you to a race in Socorro. ;Outro :You taught those Socorro boys a thing or two about what winning looks like. ;Rounds :15 ;Difficulty :Easy to hard ;Objectives :Win the Socorro Race ;Reward :Completing Race 15 gets you 750 coins! Human Larder ;Intro :Williamson Ranch has been taken over by nightwalkers. Someone should pay those bloodsuckers a visit and rescue anyone with a pulse... ;Outro :I hope you had fun sending those bloodsucking freaks to the Dickens. ;Rounds :33 rounds ;Type :Demons ;Difficulty :Easy to difficult ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Gargoyle Statues, White Witches and Red Witches. ;Objectives :Rescue any prisoner you find. ;Recommended weapons :Shotguns and Flamethrower. Granger Gang ;Intro :Some of the Granger Gang have robbed one too many trains recently. The Sheriff of Prosperidad asked you to pay 'em a visit and express his displeasure. With bullets. ;Outro :You gave those boys from the Granger Gang a proper how-do! Hoepefully they'll take the hint now and get the hell outta Arizona. ;Rounds :50 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :easy to difficult ;Enemies :Various bandits. ;Objectives :Kill X number of bandits ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Devil's Garden Race ;Intro :Some blowhard named Wallace says you can't ride and shoot at the same time. Think you can make him put his money where his mouth is? ;Outro :With skills like that, they should call you the Dead Aim Kid! ;Rounds :21 ;Difficulty :Easy to medium ;Objectives :Shoot X number of targets within the specified time ;Reward :Each red target 5 coins, each small black target 15 coins. Fort Ghost ;Intro :The spooked soldiers stationed at Fort Ghost need help defending themselves from things that go bump in the night. ;Outro :The Fort Ghost soldiers managed to send the attacking creatures back to hell where they belong, thanks to you! ;Rounds :26 rounds ;Type :Demon/Outlaw (Wave 20 only) ;Difficulty :Easy ;Enemies :Nightwalkers, Witches, Cultists, Werewolves, Vampire Cowboys ;Objectives :Kill all waves of enemies. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and shotguns ;Reward :895 coins and 700 XP (Mission 26) King of the Hill ;Intro :The tree on Aspa Hill is sacred to the native folk. Some of the locals intend to light it up. Problem is, if the tree gets burned down, the natives are gonna retaliate. No one sensible wants a war, so it's up to you to protect it until they retreat. ;Outro :The Aspa Tree is safe for now. But it won't be too long before some other addle-headed nimwits get liquored up and decide it's time for a bonfire. Bring more bullets next time. ;Rounds :50 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to Hard ;Enemies :Bandits, Cultists, Vampire Cowboys ;Objectives :Stay alive for x:xx time ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and fast shooting guns Malanoche Assault ;Intro :Some bandits have taken Fort Malanoche. You've been asked to take it back. ;Outro :You cleaned up Fort Malanoche and took out the trash. ;Rounds :50 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to Very Hard ;Enemies :Bandits, Cultists ;Objectives :Kill all X bandits ;Recommended weapons :Rifles Race at Los Arcos ;Intro :A couple of fast-talking gamblers have challenged you to a horse race. Part those fools from their money! ;Outro :Those fellas that challenged you are choking on dust right about now. ;Rounds :50 ;Difficulty :Easy, depending on horse ;Objectives :Win the race ;Reward :840 coins, 750 XP (Completed race.) ;Recommended Horses :Black Steam Horse, Spanish Mustang, Standardbred Trotter, and Tundra Stallion. Jama-Jama! ;Intro ;Outro ;Rounds :50 rounds ;Type :Shooting Gallery ;Difficulty :Very easy to very difficult. ;Enemies :Jama's ;Objectives :Shoot X number of Jamas. ;Recommended weapons :Revolvers Freeman Fort ;Intro :They say a gang of miscreants ambushes those who wander into the ruins of Freeman Fort. Might wanna be careful. ;Outro :You taught those ambushing cads at Freeman Fort a lesson in social interaction... now they know not to mess with you! ;Rounds :20 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to Very Hard ;Enemies :Bandits, Cultists ;Objectives :Kill all X bandits ;Recommended weapons :Rifles Dead Oak Ambush ;Intro :Bad news, honey. A bunch o' n'er-do-wells are about to ambush you in three... two... ;Outro :You showed those backstabbing pigs who's the man! They'll think twice before messing with you again. ;Rounds :20 rounds ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Easy to Very Hard ;Enemies :Bandits, Cultists ;Objectives :Kill all X bandits ;Recommended weapons :Rifles Shooting Gallery ;Intro :A local gambler's been shootin' his mouth off 'bout you. When someone shoots their mouth about MY shootin', I challenge 'em to a shoot off! ;Outro :That looked easy from over here! That gambler should've thought twice before betting against you! ;Rounds :50 rounds ;Type :Shooting Gallery ;Difficulty :very easy to very difficult, depending on your controls. ;Enemies :Jama's ;Objectives :Shoot X number of Jamas. ;Recommended weapons :Pistols The Outlaw Hunter ;Intro :A man that would like to remain private needs someone to go down to the Garden Boys Camp. Lookin' to help out? :A Client who prefers to remain anonymous would like to hire you. Take your sniper rifle to the Garden Boys`Camp in the Oregon hills and do a bit of weeding... ;Outro :There's a few less weeds in the Garden Boys camp. ;Rounds :??? rounds ;Type :Shooting Gallery/Sniping ;Difficulty :very easy to medium, depending on your controls. ;Enemies :Bandits ;Objectives :Shoot X number of Bandits . ;Recommended weapons :Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle or Werewolf Slayer Special missions These are the special missions that is included in the storyline update (1.0.7 iOS). Ghosts of the Fallen Ghosts of the Fallen is a secret mission. Visible at night, you can see an orange beam of light shooting up into the sky. Head to it and there will be a black campfire with black smoke similar to the smoke that demons dissipate on death emerging from below it. The first one is near Eagle-Eye, just below the cliff. It starts with an ominous, pitch black man resembling a Vampire Outlaw coming out from the ground. He is revealed to be the restless soul of a murdered gunslinger. He is invincible, but there are spirits above him that are not. Shoot them and he will die. There are 10 gunslinger souls that you have to fight, with each one more difficult than the last. He attacks by shooting spheres of blue, plasma-like energies, similar to the Witch. After you beat all ten rounds, you will get 3000 coins, 1650 experience points, and the Who You Gonna Call? achievement. Note: The locations may not be the same for everyone, verification needed. Prosperidad ;Intro :The Granger Gang's about to ride into town and perform a Number 83. That's when they shoot everything in sight. If you're up for shootin' back, folks around here would appreciate it. ;Outro :Those fellas that challenged you are choking on dust right about now. ;Rounds :1 round. ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Normal ;Enemies :Bandits. ;Objectives :Kill the outlaws. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Not Guilty ;Intro :A Mysterious Stranger claims he's innocent of the murders for which he's wanted. He needs help clearing his name! ;Outro :SUCCESS! ;Rounds :1 round. ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Normal ;Enemies :Confederate Soldiers. ;Objectives :Destroy the 5 wanted posters. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Revenge Served Hot ;Intro :Looks like those bandits just can't leave well enough alone. I shoulda made sure they were all taken care of the first time around. Sure hope the lady offers me a drink for all my trouble... ;Outro :The law around these parts is almost nonexistent. If I'm gonna keep this lady safe, I'm gonna need to find some outside help... ;Rounds :1 round ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Normal ;Enemies :Bandits and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Fight the outlaws. :Rescue the damsel. :Put out the fire. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Repel the Attack! ;Intro :A good chance to get away... but that would mean leavin' a good man to a fight he can't survive alone... I can't walk away, I gotta help the Sheriff. ;Outro :Hopefully, I've managed to buy myself a few moments of favor with the Sheriff... ;Rounds :1 round ;Type :Outlaw ;Difficulty :Normal ;Enemies :Bandits and Female Assassins. ;Objectives :Protect the civilians. :Defeat the bandits. ;Recommended weapons :Rifles and sniper rifles. Magic Herbs Magic Herbs is a mission in Oregon. The Exorcist tells you to retrieve five magic herbs to reveal the locations of the The Supreme Witch. During the mission you will have to go around Oregon and collect magic herbs. While you're collecting them, you'll fight Nightwalkers, witches and Giant Werewolves. Whenever you cross the bridge in Oregon, there will be a Werewolf and several Nightwalkers attacking you. If you do not travel exactly with the route recommended, this may cause script glitches that may cause witches to infinitely spawn. Reward ;Intro :Go to Prosperidad cemetary at night and find the Stranger's book ;Outro :SUCCESS! You will be ambushed by several waves of Nightwalkers, Werewolves, and Witches. Run away and shoot and you should survive.In the first wave you will fight wiches,second Nightwalkers and Werewolves,third red wiches again and some nightwalkers and two Werewolves.The exorcist next to you can do up to 45-46 damage.The Exorcist will say its a trap. ;Recommended weapons :Rifle or shotgun :Rounds ' :'1 'round :reward :+290 coins and +265 xp :'Type ' :Demons :'Objectives ''' :kill all enemies : First Piece ;Intro :Find the first piece of the Generator Key. Check the map for its location ;Outro :SUCCESS! :enemies ;Nightwalkers, Mechanical Nightwalkers ;Recommended weapons :Flamethrower, heavy single damage weapon (non-shot gun) otherwise. Revenge Served Hot ;Intro :Looks like those bandits just can't leave well enough alone. I shoulda made sure they were all taken care of the first time around. Sure hope the lady offers me a drink for all my troublee... ;Outro :The law around these parts is almost nonexistent. If I'm gonna keep this lady safe, I'm gonna need to find some outside help... The Survivor *This mission is very rare to find as you need to find them yourself. - You will find a man sitting behind a rock, looking quite dead with a small orange marker in front. As you talk to him, he reveals that he was bit by a poisonous snake and in need of an antidote. The antidote is a few herbs located next to him and a snake fang. Give these to him and he will reward you with some gold and disappear. -Behind a rock in front of Fort Malanoche. '''Reward 50 coins ??? Experience Quests missions}} Collectable items To activate a collectable item quest, collect or destroy (Dreamcatchers only) an item. They are follows: *Dreamcatchers of Arizona; *Dreamcatchers of Oregon; *Mayan Crystal Skulls; *Confederate Dollars; *Chicken God Totems; *Anti-Vampire Tonic; *Bandit's Map Pieces. Hunting and herbalist To activate a hunting/herbalist quest, walk to the person that provides that quest. They are follows: *Helping the Florist; *They Taste Yummy; *Decorations; *Pest Control; *Advanced Medicine; *Town Supplies; *Field Assistant; *Liquors. *Winter Is Coming *Haute Cuisine Category:Rounds Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Arizona Category:Oregon Category:Outlaw Category:Bandits Category:Demons Category:Collectable items Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns